


A Better Use

by LaurenCrabtree



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Death Threats, Fem!Pollution, Foursome, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Mentions of Aziraphale, Multi, Use of Diluted Holy Water as a Torture Method, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCrabtree/pseuds/LaurenCrabtree
Summary: Having kidnapped Crowley to prevent him from interfering with the apocalypse, the Horsemen make him act as their fucktoy.





	A Better Use

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo; an anon requested Horsemen/Crowley + Tied to a Pole. If you want to request a fic or just chat, you can find me on Tumblr at @laurencrabtree and on Twitter at @LaurenTheCorgi.

“Wake up, Crawly.”

 

The use of his old name didn’t register to Crowley at first, nor did the all-too-familiar voice that said it. The demon blearily blinked a few times, a throbbing pain in his head and a ringing in his ears as he tried to take stock of his surroundings. He was naked and on a concrete floor; he knew that much. Trying to move his arms was met with immediate resistance—they were clearly tied behind his back. He could feel the pole they were tied to, and leaning back brought a relieving coolness on his back. It wasn’t flipping his pillow over or having a glass of lemonade, but it would have to do—he ached all over.

 

Finally looking up, he recognized the source of the voice. Carmine Zuigiber was standing right above him, a condescending smirk on her face. Behind her were Raven and Polly; to Crowley’s surprise, Death was absent.

 

“Don’t… Don’t call me that.”

 

“Oh, but it’s far more appropriate,” Carmine replied. “After all, it’s not like we’re gonna let you walk on two legs while you’re here.”

 

A fearful expression briefly crossed Crowley’s face before he steeled himself and put his stoic exterior back on.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Raven Sable stepped forward, moving to stand behind Crowley. “We couldn’t have you interfering with our plans. Thankfully, I think we’ve found a much better use for you.”

 

“D-did Death authorize this? Clearly he isn’t here.” Crowley didn’t want to know what this other use was; he hoped he could talk his way out of it before he had to find out.

 

“Oh, he did,” Carmine mused, “but he wasn’t interested in participating. Besides, someone’s gotta keep an eye on the Antichrist while we have our fun.”

 

Crowley gulped. Based on the way they were talking, he had a feeling he knew what their plans for him were. That feeling was confirmed when he heard Raven unzipping his pants behind him, and he soon saw Carmine and Polly follow suit.

 

“It’s alright,” said the latter, moving to bend down next to him and leaning in close. “We promise you won’t get hurt… At least, not in a way that can’t be fixed.” Taking advantage of her position, Crowley tried to bite her, but no sooner had he turned his head than he felt an excruciating pain on his back. It burned and stung and itched all at the same time, and it seemed to spread across his skin until his whole body began to spasm.

 

“Wha… What are you doing?” Crowley barely managed to choke out the words between heaving, uneven breaths. 

 

“Diluted holy water,” Raven said matter-of-factly. “Won’t kill you, but it’ll hurt you something awful.”

 

“Yeah, I  _ know _ .” It likely wouldn’t bode well for him, but he was determined to keep fighting back, even if only with his words.

 

“Now, let’s keep things cordial,” Carmine replied, taking the spray bottle of holy water from Raven. Crowley didn’t have to look twice to know that the bottle was his, and when he saw it, his heart gave a pang.

 

“How did you find that?!” 

 

“Routine search. Couldn’t have anything hidden in your apartment for your angel friend to find, now could we?” Crowley let out a sigh of relief.  _ At least Aziraphale was still out there.  _ “Of course,” Carmine continued, “We had to put the rest of the pure stuff  _ somewhere  _ after we poured some out. Polly?”

 

Moving to sit in front of him, Polly slowly withdrew a vial from her pocket.

 

“Take a good, long look at this. I have a feeling you know what’s in there, and it’s certainly more than enough to kill you. Now, we’re going to untie you—gotta have access to the back door, after all—but if you don’t do what we tell you, I will not hesitate to open this. Understood?”

 

“...Understood.” He hated to admit it, but Crowley had to shut up and take whatever the Horsemen gave him for now if he wanted any chance of escaping later. 

 

With a snap of Carmine’s fingers, the ropes around Crowley’s wrists vanished, and Polly quickly seized the demon’s shoulders and flipped him over onto his stomach. She stood up in front of him, put a hand behind his head, and began pushing it toward her crotch.

 

“You know what to do.” 

 

Crowley did indeed know what to do, and as humiliating as it was, he knew he would have to do it well if he hoped to exhaust the horsemen as quickly as possible. He buried his face in her crotch and began to lick, and shortly after, he felt something pressing against his hole.  _ Raven. _ He also felt a hand around his wrist. Upon glancing up, he saw that it belonged to Carmine, who was glancing down at him expectantly. Grateful that the other two Horsemen were holding him up, he lifted his hand and slipped a finger inside of Carmine. Momentarily, he wondered if they were purposefully trying to overwhelm him or if they were all just impatient before coming to the conclusion that it was probably both. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep himself from recoiling as Polly began to come. As much as he wanted to hope that she would be done after this, he knew that if his own stamina was anything to go off of, that orgasm would only be the first of many. Tears began to sting at the demon’s eyes.  _ This,  _ he thought,  _ had to be the longest night of his life. _


End file.
